A Meeting With The Mystery Medafighter
by MSCS
Summary: Set in episode 63, season two. Zuru knew he had to keep his mouth shut, but when he finds his self falling in love with one of his only best friends. When he saves her when she runs off in the rain, will his secret of being the Mystery Medafighter be discovered? Or will Erika figure it out and tell the world? ZuruXErika One-Shot


**A quick note.**

**So this is basically a rewrite of Episode 63 Part 2, where Zuru and Erika have a romantic moment.**

**So this is my verison of that episode, which is my favorite. A lot of this chapter is the same as the episode, but as you get into, some parts are different.**

**This is wrote focused on Zuru. Enjoy!~**

**Pairing:**

**ZuruXErika**

* * *

His name was Zuru Zora and he is a middle schooler.

Her name is Erika Amazaka and she was the girl he was in love with.

He was an idiot. He knew that. He hadn't fell in love with her until that day he stepped into her garden. She had gotten real close to his face, mad that he had stepped on her flowers. Then his thoughts had slipped out of his mouth.

"_You're cute,"_

That had just made her mad.

He sighed as he kept thinking about her. He had just turned the corner, overhearing something Erika had said.

Of course he had already known about her garden, but now both of his identities knew.

"You should respect other people's privacy!" He knew she would get mad at him again, so of course he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I understand that," And he did understand. She bent her head down and sighed.

"Is nothing sacred?"

His punishment for knowing wasn't all bad.

She made him dig ditches to trap the Mystery Medafighter. He didn't say no. His thoughts on this action were nothing until the hole got pretty deep.

"No Zuru!" She commanded, "It's got to be bigger!"

"Yes Erika," He responded as he continued to dig the hole. He knew it was pointless.

"If I am going to capture the Mystery Medafighter, it has to be deep enough to hold him." That was when he understood her plan.

"Yes Erika," He responded. Then he decided to question her, "Why do you need to know his secret?" He questioned as he continued to dig the pointless hole.

"An eye for an eye and a secret for a secret," She responded, careful with her words, "I can't wait to find out who he really is," Zuru opened his mouth to say something, but stopped his self.

"Then what?" He questioned.

"Then I'll tell the world who he is and he will know how it feels to have something so special and dear to his heart exposed for all to gawk at like some kind of triple-headed mongoose purple people person!" She looked so determined, "Then that will show him!" By now her finger was pointing at Zuru. He had to back up.

"What?" Zuru questioned.

"Would you not do the same, Zuru?" That's when Brass spoke up.

"I think your blood sugar's low," Erika turned her head to look at Brass.

"My blood sugar is not low! My blood sugar's fine!" She glared, "Just let me handle this my own way,"

"But you're not quite yourself Erika," And herself was the thing Zuru loved. He looked down.

"I think," He started, "That you've lost sight of what's important here," Erika blinked, confused. She stood and questioned him.

"What do you mean?" Zuru looked up.

"By digging this trap you're turning your secret garden into what you didn't want it to become," Erika's eyes widened as she realized what he said was true.

"I'm protecting it!" She said, trying to make what she was doing right, "Can't you see that?" Zuru looked down.

"I don't think he likes to fight,"

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it then! He came here to robattle!" She shook her head, "And for that I can't forgive him!" Zuru looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm leaving," He announced as he stood. He decided right then that she would most likely never feel the way he felt, but he would never give up on her.

* * *

Zuru didn't go home like he had told her. In truth he was going to the temple. He had taken Roks with him and had dressed up as the Mystery Medafighter. The reason he had decided to come was to see if coming would help him finalize his decision. When he got to the top, something attacked him and Roks. When it stopped in front of them, Zuru was surprised to see that it was a monkey.

"At last we meet," Zuru turned his attention to a boy who had came out of hiding from behind a pillar that was nearby. Zuru knew this kid from his school, but the guy's name escaped him, "You're hard to find," Of course he was. It's not like he's the Mystery Medafighter every second of his life. The boy smirked and slightly laughed. It was tinted in evil.

"Roks," Zuru started. The medabot stepped forward.

"Yes master?" The boy placed his hands in the air,

"Woah, Woah take it easy! I don't want to robattle or anything. I just know that someone would really like to meet you! Maybe you heard of him!" He said with a smile, "His name is Kam!"

"I have enough friends, thank you," Zuru said, speaking of Ikki and Erika.

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem!" The boy said as he walked forward, "You see I made a deal with Kam. You don't want a problem," He stopped walking, "Come with me!"

"No thanks," He didn't want to be rude or anything, but he really didn't want to see Kam ever again in his life. That boy had almost ruined his and Roks's relationship!

"Is that so?" The boy questioned, "Then I have no choice!" His Kilobot's eyes started to glow. That's when Zuru knew he was in for a fight. They started the robattle.

"Roks go!" Zuru commanded.

"Yes master!" But before the medabot could get anywhere, the Kilobot disappeared. Zuru's eyes widened. This Kilobot was fast! The robot kept attacking, not leaving any room for Roks to attack back. Zuru started to think. What could he do? That's when he heard footsteps. He didn't turn, since it was a better idea to keep his eyes on the battle at hand.

"Ikki come quickly," Zuru knew that voice. _Why do they have to come here?_ He questioned. Zuru stopped his self from smirking when the Kilobot showed his self. Roks attacked, but the monkey type Kilobot jumped out of the way. Zuru frowned. The Kilobot landed on the roof.

"Roks," Zuru spoke into his beeping Medawatch, "Behind you! One o'clock!" Even with Zuru's warning, the attack hit. Then Roks turned to face the robot. It jumped into the forest. The boy smirked; warning Zuru that he had a plan up his sleeve and Zuru knew it wasn't good. Zuru gasped slightly as he heard Roks struggling. The medabot quickly flipped the Kilobot over his shoulder. And then again, the Kilobot had a perfect landing. Then they were at the same thing again. Roks couldn't attack and Zuru couldn't help his best friend.

"Oh no," Zuru heard Erika say, "I hope that he's okay," Zuru's eyes widened for a second, but then went back to normal.

"Roks," Zuru warned as the Kilobot came down for an attack. Roks moved out of the way just in time.

"I've got him on the run," The boy muttered as Roks ran toward a shed. The monkey-bot followed him until Roks went behind the shed. Zuru heard a crash and saw Roks come back out, holding another Monkey captive. So there was more than one! How was that fair?

"I don't think we're alone," Roks said as he walked forward. Another monkey attacked out of nowhere and Roks fell to the ground. Zuru was shocked. There were three this whole time?

"Huh?" He questioned. Now he was seeing three!

"We are three!" The three owners said together.

"Triplets?" Erika's voice asked. Zuru tried to stay calm.

"Now maybe you'll listen to us." The middle one said.

"You are outnumbered!" They said as one.

"I noticed," Zuru commented.

"We," Started the middle boy.

"Cannot," Then said the one on the right.

"Leave," And finally the one on the left said.

"Without,"

"Finding out who you are,"

"And taking you to meet our friend Kam," The boys were starting to annoy Zuru. Then the wind picked up and Zuru heard a camera. He gasped.

"I got it!" Erika yelled as the rain started to fall faster. Zuru heard thunder. He knew the storm was going to get worst, but he needed that memory card!

"W-Wait!" He called, following her slowly, "Hold it!" He had to catch up with her. He ran after her, ignoring the voices behind him.

Zuru heard Erika yell. He cursed slightly. Why did he have to be so slow when he was dressed like the Mystery Medafighter?

"He he give me the card Erika," He heard one of them say. Erika glared at him.

"Not in your life." He could tell no one had seen him standing in the woods. Erika ran off in a direction Zuru knew well.

If she kept going that way, she would hurt herself. Zuru ran after her.

* * *

By the time he caught up she had stopped to catch her breath. Zuru had noticed a while back that neither of them had their medabots. That would cause trouble.

"Hey!" He called. She gasped as she tried to run again, but he caught her arm, "If you go much farther, you'll die!" She looked at him.

"How do you know that and why," She looked down, "Do you even care if I die. All you care about is keeping your identity to yourself! Why can't you-" Her eyes widened as she felt Zuru kiss her. Before she could kiss him back, he broke the kiss.

"I don't trust people," He muttered as he turned to leave. This time, Erika took his hand.

"Wait!" He didn't turn, "Why would you leave me?" Zuru sighed.

"'Is nothing sacred?'" He asked as he quoted her. Erika looked at him.

"Well I guess not," Zuru looked down.

"I heard something from a friend of mine about what you are planning to do if you figure out who I am," He sighed, "I guess I'm scared that when you look at that picture that I'll lose the only two humans friends."

"Who are they?" Erika asked. Zuru slightly laughed.

"Well I'll explain them," He said, "Well one of them is female and she's beautiful," He started, "And she's got a sailor type medabot. She wears pink everyday and likes taking pictures," He smiled, "I feel something for her, but she'll never like me that way. I think she's in love with my other friend. He's got a beetle type medabot and he is a champion."

"It kind of sounds like you're talking about Ikki,"

"Maybe I am," He responded, "If I tell you who I am, you promise not to tell anyone," He turned and looked at her.

"Why should I keep it a secret?" She questioned.

"If this is about your garden, I'm sorry," Zuru told her. Erika rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right!" She almost laughed until she saw his eyes. She let go of his hand. All she saw in his eyes was regret and a slight tint of love. He walked closer to her.

"I mean it Erika," He said and she glared at him. By now the two were soaked.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned. Zuru face-palmed his self.

"Because I'm your friend," He answered, "If you don't believe me, then look at the picture on your camera." She took out her camera and turned it on.

"No way!" She gasped, "Zuru?"

"Bye Erika," He muttered as he turned around.

"Wait Zuru!" He turned around as she hugged him, surprising the heck out of him.

"E-Erika what are you doing?" He questioned. Then he noticed that she was crying, "Why are you crying?"

"Y-You could have told someone," Zuru frowned.

"I guess I was afraid,"

"You said that!" Erika complained, "I just don't think you're really my friend,"

"I think I am your friend," Zuru responded, "I hate to see you cry," He wiped away her tears, even if it really didn't help, "I'm sorry for not telling you," He muttered. Erika nodded, "Let me take you home,"

"Okay," She muttered. The two started to walk back the way they came.

"So about the memory card?" Erika took out the card and broke it.

"No problem!" Zuru slightly smiled as the two got to the road.

"Erika!" The two turned toward the voice. Standing there was Ikki, Medabee, Erika's parents, and Ikki's family.

"Bye then," Zuru said as he walked off. Erika blinked and slightly waved.

"Don't forget to come back to my garden sometime Mystery Medafighter,"

_**END**_

* * *

**Just had to put in that line. It was one of my favorites in the episode. I changed the words a little kind of. :3**


End file.
